


Choose Your Weapon

by completelyhopeless



Category: DCU
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2014-12-15
Packaged: 2018-03-01 16:21:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2779733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/completelyhopeless/pseuds/completelyhopeless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dick finds Jason after a fight with Bruce and gives some unwanted advice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Choose Your Weapon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [likewinning](https://archiveofourown.org/users/likewinning/gifts).



> For the prompt: _[DCU(/any), Jason Todd(/+any), all my friends are as sharp as razors](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/563980.html?thread=79364620#t79364620)_
> 
> I have this new found insanity for writing pieces where Dick and Jason talk. I did consider trying to add in this AU/MCU crossover concept I've got in the back of my head, but I'm not quite there yet, so instead, it's just another conversation.

* * *

It should have been harder to find him. Red Hood wasn't the sort that trusted, and he had learned how to hide from several sources, not just Batman. He knew he had enemies. He had more of them than he did friends. Jason should be hiding.

Whether he'd admit it or not, he wanted to be found. 

Dick joined him, knowing that Jason had heard him approaching. That Red Hood hadn't fired first and asked questions later was another sign that he needed someone to talk to and was willing to put himself at risk to get that. Not that the risk was that great. It just meant someone he didn't want to see would find him, like Dick had. 

“You here to continue his lecture? I'm not in the mood.”

“Should I call you an idiot now or later? You know I don't enjoy his lectures any more than you do. Why would I continue them? I'm not here on his behalf. You know better than that. I came for myself.”

“Why aren't we fighting, then?”

Dick shrugged. “Maybe neither of us is in the mood.” 

“You are not that pretty, Grayson. Don't get any ideas.”

Rolling his eyes, Dick ignored the comment. Jason could have said worse, had said it in the past. The lack of insults wasn't a relief. It just went to show how much this got to Jason, even if he didn't want it to. They were fortunate that Jason hadn't turned it into anger and taken it out on the city. Again.

“He forgets sometimes.”

“Forgets what?”

“That iron sharpens iron,” Dick said, shaking his head. “All the angry words, all the things he doesn't say. The training he makes us do, the things we see, the things we've done. We're hardened into weapons. In some ways, we chose it, and we don't regret it. We have harsh edges. Each and everyone one of us. Knives, fists, minds. Sharp as razors.”

“Not your mind. You have to be the stupidest one in our bunch.”

“No, I leave that up to to you,” Dick said with a slight smile. “Anyone ever tell you about Occam's razor before?”

“Alfred, maybe. Maybe Bruce. Don't know or care. Not sure why the simplest explanation is the right one applies here.”

“Because the simplest explanation for what is wrong with all of us is Batman, and he still doesn't see it. The common, simple cause of our self-destruction is Robin. That choice may have ruined everything.” Dick gave a slight smile. “It might also be the one thing that saves us.”

“Are you drunk?”

“Bruce lectured you on going after that guy alone, right?”

“And a hundred other things, but yeah, that was one of his complaints. Don't see why. He always wants to go alone, for all he keeps bringing in more of us kids into this business.”

“Maybe next time you should reconsider.”

“I thought you didn't come here to take his side.”

“I'm not,” Dick muttered, shaking his head. “I told you I'm here for myself. This isn't about what Bruce wants. The thing is, for all his talk, he'd hate what I've been saying to you. Yeah, next time I think you should turn to your friends.”

“Because we're one happy messed up family?” 

“No, because all of them are weapons. You may like guns, but next time, think outside the box.”

“I still hate you, Grayson.”

“I didn't say you should call me. That's the advantage of being part bat, though. You've got plenty of options to choose from.”


End file.
